


Avrei Dovuto

by MintMikpop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMikpop/pseuds/MintMikpop
Summary: Ti odio, Erwin.Mi hai sentito bene?Ti odio, ti detesto, provo nei tuoi confronti null'altro che ribollente risentimento, disgusto, orrore. Ti ho sempre usato, null'altro!Quanto vorrei poterlo dire per davvero.Ti amo, ma meno.Ecco, ho mentito di nuovo: ti amo, ma con più vergogna, con più tristezza.Finalmente la verità.È proprio così: amo, ma ciò che amerei non amare, ciò che vorrei odiare; amo, ma contro voglia, nella costrizione, nel pianto, nella sofferenza.In me faccio triste esperienza di quel verso di un famosissimo poeta: "Ti odierò, se posso; se no, t'amerò contro voglia”.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	Avrei Dovuto

**Author's Note:**

> Vi consiglio di leggere con questo sottofondo: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDgR3FNlsUM

C'è, ogni volta, un breve istante prima che le nostre labbra si incontrino. Te ne sei mai accorto, Erwin?

Un istante lungo una vita intera composto dal denso suono del silenzio che ci circonda. Riesco a percepire solo un filo di luce che filtra attraverso le mie ciglia mentre socchiudo le palpebre.

All'odore penetrate del cuoio che ci stringe le carni, del parquet ormai rovinato, si unisce il profumo d'inchiostro che ormai la tua pelle ha assorbito in tutti questi anni che hai perso attorniato da scartoffie e stupidi vecchi stretti in camice di pessima fattura. 

Ti pieghi su di me ancora un po', conscio del fatto che mai oserò spingermi sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere la tua bocca... Che, infatti, viene incontro alla mia per sopperire al mio eccesso d'orgoglio, che ha la faccia tosta di mostrarsi anche in situazioni come queste. Le tue labbra hanno il sapore della più oscura disperazione; quel sapore acre di bile che mi scivola sulla lingua e poi giù per la gola. Non senti, Erwin, le suppliche rimaste appiccicate alla mia bocca, mentre ti bacio? Non senti sotto le dita spesse, mentre mi stringi la vita, mentre lasci lividi sulle mie carni, quanto ti sto supplicando? 

Stupido. 

Mentre ci liberiamo frettolosamente degli abiti -facendo saltare un bottone o due-, penso a quanto tu sia stupido, e masochista, e perfido per aver deciso così spudoratamente di andare incontro alla morte. Non ti permetterò di abbandonarmi. Non ti permetterò di diventare un ricordo. Non posso. Non tu.

Ci sdraiamo sul materasso ridicolmente piccolo che c'è nella tua stanza; non ti sei mai deciso a cambiarlo nonostante le mie ripetute lamentele. Non vedi che a malapena ci entriamo in due? 

Hai difficoltà a mantenerti su di me con un braccio solamente, quindi mi posiziono sopra di te. Sotto la luce gialla e opaca delle lampade ad olio che illuminano la stanza riesco a contare le cicatrici sul tuo petto, i segni rossi impressi dalle cinghie tese; ne traccio il contorno con le punte delle dita, rese ruvide da... Dalla vita. Gradualmente, la mia mano pretende più spazio, più pelle, e cerco più superficie da percepire finché non ho il palmo pressato per intero all'altezza del tuo cuore.

Non guardarmi così.

Stupido, non guardarmi così, come se ti aspettassi le mie lacrime da un momento all'altro. Lo sai che ho perso questa privilegio da anni.

Torno a divorarti le labbra. Questa volta con più rabbia. Posiziono entrambe le mani ai lati del tuo volto, tracciando con le unghie sottili strisce rosse sulla pelle appena ruvida a causa della barba. 

Ti odio, Erwin.  
Mi hai sentito bene?  
Ti odio, ti detesto, provo nei tuoi confronti null'altro che ribollente risentimento, disgusto, orrore. Ti ho sempre usato, null'altro!

Quanto vorrei poterlo dire per davvero.

Ti amo, ma meno.

Ecco, ho mentito di nuovo: ti amo, ma con più vergogna, con più tristezza.

Finalmente la verità.

È proprio così: amo, ma ciò che amerei non amare, ciò che vorrei odiare; amo, ma contro voglia, nella costrizione, nel pianto, nella sofferenza.

In me faccio triste esperienza di quel verso di un famosissimo poeta: "Ti odierò, se posso; se no, t'amerò contro voglia”.

Schiudo le labbra pallide, accogliendo nella bocca due delle tue dita, umettandole di saliva. Con le stesse mi accarezzi piano la mandibola affilata... Trattengo il respiro mentre scivoli lungo la mia gola, sfiorando il pomo d'Adamo, inoltrandoti tra le clavicole finemente cesellate, percorrendo un sentiero che probabilmente hai tracciato con la mente e che ti permette di sfiorare ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Mi concentro sulla sensazione che il tuo tocco mi offre, cercando di imprimerla a fuoco nella mia memoria.

Ti prendi il tuo tempo perfino mentre affondi il primo dito dentro di me. Perché sei così calmo stasera? Non è la prima volta che facciamo l'amore, non sarà nemmeno l'ultima. Smettila di comportarti come se stessi assaggiando la tua ultima cena, idiota.

Ansimo quando le tue dita raggiungono quel punto dentro di me, quello che mi fa tremare appena, quello che causa piccoli spasmi nelle mie cosce nude e mi fa bagnare. Deglutisco saliva bollente, posizionandomi meglio su di te... Ti accolgo in fretta, prendendoti per intero, lasciandoti violare la mia intimità con più violenza di quel che avevi in mente. Riesco a percepire la punta di disappunto nel tuo animo, ma non me ne curo; avremo altre occasioni per essere più dolci l'uno con l'altro.

Mi muovo sul tuo corpo madido di sudore, nutrendomi del suono del tuo respiro, dei tuoi occhi vigili, del battito del tuo cuore che riesco a percepire sotto i polpastrelli, premuti sul tuo petto. Non andare, Erwin. Non andare. Non farmi questo! Ci sono mille cose ancora che dobbiamo fare! Centinaia di cose che voglio dirti, sciocche fantasie da condividere, segreti da scoprire, avventure da vivere. 

_"Erwin...."_  
  
Sospiro disperatamente. I nostri corpi sono così caldi rispetto alla stanza che la differenza di temperatura condensa il mio respiro in nuvolette lattiginose.

_"Erwin, ti prego..._ _Ti prego, non andare!"_

Spalanco gli occhi.

Sono nel tuo stupido, minuscolo letto... E tu non ci sei. 

Tu non ci sei più.

Stropiccio le lenzuola tra le dita, accasciandomi su un lato come se una lama incandescente mi avesse appena squarciato le carni. I capelli mi si appiccicano al volto per il sudore o per le lacrime? Non saprei dirlo. Non voglio saperlo.

Avrei dovuto spezzarti le gambe.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!   
> Spero che la lettura vi sia piaciuta. Se vi va, lasciate un commentino. xoxo <3


End file.
